


Using the Mill

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [44]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don uses the FBI rumor mill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the Mill

**Title:** Using the mill **  
Pairing:**

Don/Will, Megan

 **  
Rating:** PG-13 **  
Summary:** Don uses the FBI rumor mill. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** Thanks to my betas.

 

  
**Using the mill--  
**   


“Megan?” Don said quietly, and gestured with his head toward the door. 

Megan raised her eyebrows and got up from her desk.

Don smiled to show that it was nothing bad, that he just wanted a private chat.He led the way outside to the walkway.He leaned over the railing and she joined him.

“What’s up?”Megan asked.

“I need you to spread a rumor for me.”

Megan laughed.“Are you calling me the source of rumors?”

“No, no, I just think you’d be able to manage it more … subtly than David or Colby.”

Megan inclined her head.“What’s the rumor?”

“That I’m bi.”

Megan gave him a sideways smile.“Which happens to be the truth.”

“Right.”Don shrugged.“I just don’t want to have to do some sort of general announcement, and I want people to know about Will.”

“Why?” Megan asked bluntly.

“Umm,” Don said and flushed. 

Megan laughed.“So the women will stop throwing themselves at you.”

Don winced at how arrogant that sounded but nodded.

“Well, you are considered quite a catch,” Megan said with a grin.

“Really?” Don said with a smile.

“Oh, you know full well,” Megan said, giving him a little shove with her shoulder.“You just like me to feed your ego.”

Don laughed.“So now I’ve got to worry about guys throwing themselves at me too?”

“You are such a narcissist,” Megan shook her head.

“So, you’ll do it?”

“Spread the rumor?Sure.Of course you realize that it’s gonna get blown all out of proportion and the rumor mill will turn you into a transgender nymphomaniac who keeps a man and a woman chained in your basement.”

Don said, “How about just that I have a serious boyfriend?”

“Now, you’re being silly,” Megan grinned.“Who’d ever believe that?”


End file.
